Dagur's Secret Weapon
by Shade ShadowWolf
Summary: Dagur and his men discover a special and powerful being. Dagur wants to use her as a weapon but as things progress feelings develop. Who's feelings? And what will become of her? Review please! Updates on Sunday nights. This story is Dagur/OC. And it takes place after View to a Skrill. Also will be incorporating some new eps that have Dagur
1. The Mystery Mermaid

**_I don't know about yall but to me Dagur seems 19 years old were as Hiccup and his friends seems 15 years old. If I'm wrong please let me know both of their ages. I'll change it if need be._**

* * *

Dagur's pov:

It was a seemingly pleasant day for Outcast Island. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, and you could hear those blasted dragons roaring for the freedom that would never come. I was ready to kill as many as I could, but I was restrained by the Outcast's second in command, Savage. Apparently their… retired leader, Alvin the Treacherous, was all for trying to train these beasts with the help of his, and my, enemy. Hiccup. That boy was going to pay for how he betrayed me! As well as his Night Fury too.

I shook off the uncomfortable memory of them humiliating me when one of the outcast buffoons came running into the village.

"I saw it! I saw it again!"

He exclaimed.

"Saw what?"

I asked irritated.

"The mermaid! I saw her again!"

I, as well as the ones that had gathered, either rolled our eyes or groaned. He had been going on and on about this "mermaid" for several weeks. No one else has seen it and none of us believed it. Mermaids were just myths. Stories told to children.

"And where was she this time?"

Savage asked.

"She was lounging on some rocks on the far side of the beach."

We all tried to hold back a chuckle as Savage continued to torcher the confused outcast.

"Oh really? Why were you over there anyways? I thought you were going fishing?"

"I was! Mermaids are part fish, I was looking for her."

That time we all laughed. It was just too much!

"I'll prove it! I'll capture her and prove you all wrong!"

With that he scampered off to do who knows what. We all were still laughing; some of them even fell over from laughing too hard. I regained my posture and walked away from the group of laughing Vikings to do my duties as a chief of two recently joined tribes.

* * *

Mystery person's pov:

It was a little cool today, the water that is. It's always colder than on the hard surface of the surrounding islands. They get warmed from the sun unlike the water. There really is no heat source unless you can somehow manage finding an underwater volcano forming and get home in time for night fall. But then again I've never met anyone like me before. I don't even really know where I came from. All I know is that I have extraordinary powers. And it's all thanks to my little tattoo. I smiled as I have thought all this over and over for the past hundreds of years. I swam back to my home which was just an old sunken ship but, filled with treasures. But before I went into one of the openings I saw my dragon friends. Which were just a couple of Thunderdrums and a Scauldron. They swam over to me and I used my telepathic abilities to communicate with them as I had always done.

_"Hey guys, is there something going on?"_

_"No, not really. Just making sure you're all right."_

_"Of course I'm alright Thunder. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Well because of those Vikings."_

_"What about them Drummer?"_

_"They catch whatever they can. Fish, sharks, and dragons. They keep whatever they catch. We don't want them to catch you, Shadow."_

_"Well that's very sweet Steamy. But I've lived besides them for centuries without them being the wiser. I think it's safe to say they don't even know I'm here."_

_"If you say so, but please just be careful."_

_"Don't worry guys, I'll be careful."_

With that they nodded and went their separate ways. I smiled and went inside my ship-home.


	2. Captured

Shadow's pov:

My ship-home was not at all what you would think a sunken ship would look like. The outside was plain but the inside, or what was left, was lined with treasures of big and small. There were axes and swords hanging on the walls, some were more rusted than others, but I didn't mind. I never used them. I heard from my dragon friends that they were used to kill them. I would never kill one of my friends. So they were just used for decoration. Then there were some treasure chests scattered around the flooring. I had found the keys a while back they were hidden in a drawer. Once I opened them I had seen that they were filled with jewels, gold, silver, pearls, and other neat things. My ship-home was indeed a treasure-trove of many great and wonderful items. I swam over to have a seat on an old stole that was facing a cracked mirror. I took out a comb I had found in one of the other drawers and put it to work on my tangled hair.

I smiled as I put the comb away, looking at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers over my freshly combed red and blonde hair. I had seen the Viking's hair colors but I had never seen someone with two completely different colors. Then again I'm not like any one of those people. I sat up a little and admired my tattoo. It was the same color as my eyes. A purple diamond shaped crystal. It rested upon the skin covering my heart. I've noticed that whenever I use my powers it glows a little. I kept admiring myself from my tattoo to the large white and pink sea shells covering my breasts then on down to my sapphire blue and emerald green tail. As far as I know I'm the only one of my kind or that's left anyways. It's quite a shame; I thought to myself, I was incredibly beautiful. Well at least in this form. My other forms were a bit more native. I only stayed in this form in order to hide from the Vikings. If they knew what I was or where I am at then I'd probably never see my friends again. Or freedom for that matter. But the last time I'd lived on land as one of the natives was centuries ago. I shivered off the memories of then and decided to go for another swim before it got dark.

I swam out of an opening and to the island near me. I slowly checked the surface making sure no one was around before crawling up onto the rocks. I lay there feeling the remaining sunlight on my scales and skin. It was a refreshing way to relax. I looked up at the sky watching birds and dragons fly by. I smiled and then something shiny, out of the corner of my eye, caught my attention. I looked over to see something indeed shiny lying on the sand. I checked the area again. Nothing seemed to be out of the normal. I decided to go take a look. I crawled off the rocks and across the sand to the shiny thing that was lying beside a tree. It looked like a dagger. I had found these on my ship-home. Maybe someone had dropped it. I shrugged and was about to leave when something clicked. Next thing I know I'm whisked upwards in a net. Uh oh, I thought, I'm stuck. I looked around for the dagger but it had slipped through the netting and back on into the sand. Just then I heard footsteps. I looked around as much as I could to see a Viking running towards me.

"I did it! I caught the mermaid! Now let's get you back to the village. This time they'll believe me! I have the proof right in front of me!"

I felt my heart sink. He was going to take me to his village. I should've listened to my dragon friends and been more careful. I just hoped they didn't worry too much of my absence. How was I going to get out of this one, I thought.


	3. Not Just A Mermaid

Dagur's pov:

I was in the great hall discussing matters with Savage and a few others from our tribes when door flew open. It was that outcast buffoon from before. What did he want now...

"I did it!"

"Did what?"

I asked.

"I caught the mermaid!"

I, as well as the others, laughed.

"You don't have to believe what I say! But you will when you see her!"

With that he swung a net around to the front of him and dropped it on the floor. There was something inside of it from what I could tell. He then untied it and let the rest of it fall open. I stood there shocked at what I saw. There was indeed a mermaid laying there on the floor. She was still conscious and was looking up at all of us with wide scared eyes. No one moved. Mostly because of shock or disbelieve.

"See! I told you there was a mermaid!"

The outcast buffoon said proudly. I looked from to her to him before I marched over to him and raised my axe to his throat.

"Yes you did tell us that. And now we believe you. Now leave!"

"But...I..."

I raised my axe closer to his neck before he gave a slight nod and left. I turned back around to see the others looking at me with curious eyes. Even the mermaid was watching me closely. I put my axe back and smiled.

"Uh Dagur, what do you plan on doing with her now?"

"You leave that to me. Right now everyone leave!"

"But sir..."

"Now!"

They all scurried away leaving me alone with the mermaid. I smiled as I walked up to her and crouched down. I studied her face while she watched me.

_"What do you want?"_

I shook my head and looked around the room for where the voice had come from. No one was there besides them.

_"I'll ask again. What do you want?"_

This time I called out,

"Who's out there?"

_"It is I, the one you call a mermaid."_

I looked back down to her.

"How are you talking to me without moving your lips?"

_"It is called telepathic. I'm able to talk with you through your mind."_

"So you can read my thoughts?"

_"If I wanted to, yes."_

"Interesting."

I kept looking her over and saw she had a tattoo on her chest. I reached out to touch it only for her to move away. I looked at her face and it didn't look scared anymore. Now it looked serious and determined. I pulled my hand back. I then looked at her tail. It was indeed much like a fishes. But it seemed to be a little on the dry side. I asked her,

"Do you need to be in water to be kept alive?"

_"If I was a real mermaid then yes. But I am not one of those things."_

I looked at her confused. She then closed her eyes and I saw her tattoo start to glow. I backed up a little as her whole body was surrounded in a white light. I waited for it to subside before I was able to look back at her. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open a little. She had lost her tail and replaced it with legs. She didn't look like a mermaid anymore. She looked human. She wore clothes. She still had her red and blonde hair with her purple eyes. But everything else made her look like a normal Viking. I stood up as she did. She kept her eyes on me as I walked closer to her.

"You are staying within my sight at all times. You understand me?"

"And what if I don't?"

I was taken back by her actually speaking out loud and with such courage.

"If you don't then you will be severely punished."

I held my axe to the throat and grinned. Only to have her shrug and say,

"Fine."

I took my axe away and grabbed her wrist. I forcefully pulled her to my sleeping courters and tossed her in the bed. Before closing and locking both door and windows. I looked back at her to see that she had stayed still but was giving me a challenging glare. I lied down on the other side of the big bed and blew out the candle on my side. Leaving the one on her side still lite. I took of my helmet and set it on one of the bed posts and then turned my head to watch her. She never took her eyes off me when she blew out the other candle and curled up on the far side of the bed. From what I saw she was tense and kept watching me. This was going to be a long night.


	4. What's Dagur Thinking?

_**Sorry guys, had a magor migraine last night. Couldn't do a thing! Here's that chapter though!**_

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I awoke to a very interesting situation. The girl with magical powers had her arms warped around me. I turned my head to look at her but to my surprise she was sound asleep. I smiled and slide my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. She might be here against her will but in order for things to go his way, he was going to have to make adjustments. Starting with getting to know her and what powers she posseted. Then he could start the next phase of his plan. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the girl stretched and yawned wide. I looked at her surprised to see her teeth were sharp like spikes and her tongue curled but was forked. I watched as she opened her eyes. At first she looked up at me drowsily but then her eyes changed and she pushed away from me. She sat up and...hissed? I looked at her confused. Her poster had not changed. She was almost crouching, eyes slanted, fingers spread out gripping the bed, nails long sharp and sinking into the bedding. Her teeth were showing and she was growling and hissing. I sat up and saw her tense even more. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Calm down."

"Why should I?!"

"Because you have no reason to do any of this."

"Ha! Says you! I'm being held here against my will!"

I looked at her in the eye before I grabbed my helmet and put it on. I stood up and walked over to her side of the bed, which made her turn around still in that tense pose. I sighed and held out my hand to her. She looked at it then to me before growling more.

"What do you want from me!?"

I had to make something up, I needed her on my side.

"I want to get to know you."

I watched as her face turned from fierceness to questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your not like anyone I've met before so I thought we could get to know each other better."

I smiled trying to sound convincing. I watched her look to my hand again before she reached up and took it. I grinned and pulled her off the bed slowly.

"Good now what would be your name?"

"I'm Shadow."

"Nice to met you, my name is Dagur. I am chief of the Berserkers and the Outcast tribes."

"Your chief of two tribes?"

"Yes, what about you? Are you chief or leader of your people?"

"Um...actually I don't know of anyone like me. I'm the one and only that I know of."

She looked down as she said this. I kind of felt bad for her. But now I had to get her on my side. She's the only one that she knows of that's like her. She would make a great addition to his armada. He just had to play this all right.

"Oh I'm sorry."

She looked up at me and into my eyes. I looked back into hers. I didn't know what she was doing but I felt those purple eyes burning into my soul. I remembered she could read my mind if she wanted to and I started to think of something else. I didn't know what else to think of so I let my mind wonder. I thought of when I saw her. How she had bewildered him. And how beautiful she is. I didn't know what else to think of when I saw her blushing. She must've been reading his thoughts. I felt my face get hot before there was a knock on the door.

"Who goes there?"

"It's me sir, Savage."

"What do you want?"

"Well sir there seems to be a commotion in the killing arena."

"What kind of commotion?!"

"A dragon commotion sir."

"Fine, we'll be out there soon."

With that I heard him leave. I turned back to Shadow only to see her look horrified.

"Killing arena?!"

"Yes."

"You kill dragons!?"

I was taken back by her surprise and horror.

"You don't?"

"Why would I kill dragons?! My friends are dragons!"

My mouth dropped open. She didn't kill dragons. But she...befriended them. Just like...Hiccup! I smiled and reached out to her. I gently grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up at me with teary eyes. I frowned at that before I felt the need to comfort her. I pulled her into a light embrace. I whispered in her ear,

"Come with me and I will promise you we will not kill the dragon. But I will need your help to train it."

I felt her pull back and I looked at her. She nodded and dried her eyes. I smiled and walked towards the door to unlock it before I felt her run up to me and grab my hand. I froze for a moment. I looked down at her to see her eyes fixed on the door. I shook my head and unlocked it. I was expecting her to run off when the door opened but she didn't. She kept her hand in mine and waited for me to move. I smiled, I could use this whole dragon thing as a way to keep her from running off. I started down the stairs and she followed. I couldn't help but feel some kind of real emotion towards her. Maybe it was because she was magical or because of her natural beauty. But he was going to have to act different to keep her around. And that meant not doing what he loved. Killing dragons but if all went his way then that one pesky night fury and his master would be gone for good.


	5. One Down More to Go

Shadow's pov:

I was walking through the village with the chief, Dagur or something like that. We were heading to what they call it a killing arena. I had the most uneasy feeling I've ever had. Not because I was afraid for my life but for the dragons here. I may not know them personally, like I do my friends, but I had to at least try to get them free. And I was going to do anything to make that happen. Even if it meant doing whatever ridicules plots the chief had in store for me. Also I had read some of his thoughts this morning and he had seemed interested in her beauty. I could use that to my advantage. I just had to play this right. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud roar. I ran ahead of the chief and to the source of it. It was a Whispering Death. It was going on a rampage. I calmed myself and began to speak out to it through my telepathic abilities.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt your rampage friend, but what has made you do so?"_

I saw as it turned around to look at me before it went underground. Uh oh, I thought, I hadn't gotten through to it. I felt the ground under me move. I jumped out of the way just in time. The dragon burst through and set its eyes on me. One more time.

_"Please friend, won't you just talk to me?"_

_"No talk, just destroy!"_

I jumped out of the way as it lunged for me. So we were going to have to do this the hard way.

_"Okay but you asked for it!"_

My tattoo started to glow under my shirt. I was being surrounded by a bluish light. I calmed myself before I began to transform. Within a matter of minutes the light vanished.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl with magic powers, Shadow, had just changed into a...a...dragon! And a Whispering Death no less! I watched as she began to fight the one that had been rampaging. But I noticed that she wasn't hurting it. Just merely flying circles around it and gently bumping it around the arena. It wasn't long before it had began to calm down and that's when I realized that she must have used her abilities to talk to it. What was it called again? I shook my head and saw that she had transformed back into her human form and had reached out to the dragon. I watched as it gently pressed its forehead against her hand. What was that about? I was about to walk over to her when I noticed that she had led it to me. I had the guards stand by with their weapons ready. I asked,

"What are you doing?"

"You said that if I came and trained it then you wouldn't kill it."

"Yeah and?"

"The only way I can make sure you keep your word is if you let him go."

"What?!"

I was about to step forward to lay into the girl but her dragon let out a low challenging growl. I stepped back and calmed myself before saying,

"Fine, it can go free."

"What?!"

I heard the guards shout form behind. I held up my hand to silence them.

"I said let them pass!"

I heard them shift to the side before the girl and her dragon walked pass. I followed them out of the arena. I watched as she looked into the eyes of the dragon before it took off. Leaving her there. I smiled, she still wanted to stay and save the other dragons he had. Which would work out perfectly. He would get her to stay and train dragons for him and all he had to do was to keep her from finding out his true plans. Things were starting to look good for him.


	6. Trader Johann Makes an Apperence!

Shadow's pov:

It was sunset and I was with Dagur at the docks. I looked out onto the waters surface, oh how easily it would be for me to escape from him right now but I had to stick to my plan. I still hadn't heard back from the Whispering Death, that I had befriended, yet. I knew it was going to take it a while for it to let my water dragon friends know of my situation and what I was going to do. I couldn't wait to get all this over and return home. I sighed, no once my plan was done on land there would be no sunken ship home. The Vikings knew I was here, I had to find a new home and take my dragon friends with me. Somewhere far away where no one could bother us ever again! I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a ship come into view. Who was that? There was only one person that I could see on the packed ship. Just then I heard a horn being blown. I turned to see the one known as Savage up on the banks bowing it. I looked around, there were people running down to the docks. I heard someone shout,

"Trader Johann is here!"

I looked back at the docking ship. I watched with curiosity as the man let down the plank of wood so he could get off and on his ship easily. I glanced at Dagur to see his reaction. He didn't seem to notice me and just smiled. I took a chance and looked closely at it. It seemed very wicked. I was about to read his mind when he spook up.

"Welcome Trader Johann!"

"Ah Dagur the Deranged! I had heard that you were the chief of the Outcasts now, but I had to see it to believe it."

"That's right."

"Just out of curiosity, what happened to Alvin?"

I watched as Dagur laughed a short evil laugh then replied,

"Let's just say he's in retirement."

"Ah, so like your father?"

"Exactly like my father."

I had grown bored with their conversation and got a chance to really look this new person's ship over. It seemed familiar somehow, then it clicked. I had seen this ship before! It was the ship that came around every once in a while and docked here for a few days before leaving. It had treasures on it like the ones in my home. I felt my insides light up before I realized that both the new guy and Dagur was looking at me. I looked away from the treasure filled ship and to them. Dagur just smiled while the other looked shocked. What had just happened?

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I was on the docks with Trader Johann and everyone else that had come down to see him. I had Shadow come along with me, of course. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight just because she trained a dragon for me. Not to mention she had made me let it go free. She made him mad but also had him acting differently in a way even he couldn't explain. He put it off as though she'd placed a spell on him to do so. It was the only way! Right? I shook it off my mind as I greeted and began to speak to Trader Johann. I was enjoying the chat until he asked me who that was? Who was who? I looked over to see him looking at Shadow. Oh, right.

"She's..."

What was I going to say. She's a girl with magical powers. No he'd go and tell the Hooligans in an instant. No he had to think of something else.

"She's...my...girlfriend..."

Really?! That's the best he could come up with!?

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes..."

I smiled at him trying to sound convincing. I watched as he looked at her again. He seemed shocked. I looked over to her as well and smiled. She must've known we were looking because she turned her attention on us. She looked from me to Johann and seemed confused. I slightly laughed to myself, wait till she hears about what I just made up to keep her identity a secret. Oh this was going to be fun to deal with.


	7. Oh Fun

_**So sorry for the delay on the update! I'm moving on the first and its taking up all my time. Anyways here is a new chapter! And to make it up here's two chapters coming yalls way!**_

* * *

Shadow's pov:

I was still on the docks with Dagur and this new gut before he cleared his throat and introduced me.

"Trader Johann this is Shadow, Shadow Trader Johann."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss."

I just smiled at him, nervously. What had Dagur told him about me I wasn't sure.

"Ah she's a quiet one. You got your work cutout for you Dagur."

"Believe me, I know."

I looked at Dagur with challenging eyes. He looked back and grinned before saying,

"Well Johann, it looks like the rest of the island knows your here so why don't we let you go on and do what you do best."

"Ah whatever works for you sir."

With that I watched the one called Johann make his way to the crowd before I turned back to Dagur.

"Come with me."

I lowly growled as he led me away from everyone and back up to the main island. I stopped to turn around once more to look out at the waters and the treasure filled ship. I guess I was taking too long because when I turned back around Dagur was looking from me to the view. I shook my head and continued to follow him. He led me to a group of Vikings one of them was Savage. I looked around cautiously. What was Dagur planning?

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I had led Shadow to my comrades, we had to discuss a few things.

"Everyone I have something to say."

I watched as everyone's eyes went to me, even Shadows'."

"Since Trader Johann is here no one is to speak of Shadow's identity."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Why not sir?"

"Because do you really want word of her powers getting out to other tribes? Think of it!"

I saw everyone take a moment to stop and think. I glanced over to Shadow, she was looking up at me...smiling? It was such a surprise to see her smile at him like that that he had to look away quickly to finish up the conversation and soon. He was starting to have that warm feeling again.

"That is why I have kept her cover by telling Johann that she is my girlfriend."

"What?!"

That sure got heads turning.

"She is to be treated with upmost respect and act like she is with me."

That last part he had turned to her and saw her with the look of horror and shock. Well at least she wasn't smiling now.

"Everyone got that?!"

I saw everyone nod and looked back over to Shadow. I saw her think about it before she too nodded but with a sigh.

"Good, now go tell everyone else, we don't want any leaks!"

"Yes sir!"

They all said and ran off. I was still watching Shadow before she spoke up,

"How long is he going to be here?"

"A few days."

"Good, I don't want to have to pretend to be your girlfriend for too long."

She had hate and disgust in her voice. I grinned and nodded. As soon as Johann left it was back to the plan.


	8. A Close Incounter

_**Since I was so late on the updates this is another chapter. Check out the one before this so you don't get lost.**_

* * *

Shadow's pov:

I was with Dagur once again. When he said I was never allowed to leave his sight he wasn't joking. I was with him in what they called the mead hall. Everyone in here was drinking, Dagur was sitting next to me and telling a story of some kind. I wasn't listening, which he must've known because he looked over to me and handed me a drink of my own. I looked at him shocked before I put it to his face and said,

"You drink first."

He looked away from his buddies and to me before taking the mug from me and slipping a good long swig of it. He swallowed it and handed it back to me with a smirk on his face. I looked at him challengingly before drinking some of it myself. The taste was some what of an interest. She just couldn't explain it. It was good but had a kick to it. I shrugged and looked around. It was then I saw Johann making his way towards us. I looked over to Dagur and smiled. I knew of a way to really shake things up. I sat the mug down quickly and moved myself to sit on his lap. I placed my arm around his neck and watched as the others looked rather shocked. I looked up at Dagur and he was at a lost for words until,

"Ah Dagur and Shadow, it's good to see you two here."

I saw as Dagur looked over to Johann before back to me smiling, I smiled back in somewhat of a disgust. I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. He was not going to make this be easy.

"Johann! Come to drink with us have you?"

"Why indeed I have."

"Great! Pour another round for everyone!"

I heard everyone within earshot cheer. I sighed I didn't want to put up this act anymore tonight. The day had come and gone as if it were nothing. This was the only time that she had to act like this, for today anyways. And it was already stressful. Just then I thought of an idea.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

Everyone was having a fun time in the mead hall, drinking and laughing. Johann was telling one of his stories. I never really enjoyed them. I was more interested in the little thing on my lap. What had made her choose to do that. Sure Johann was here but it didn't mean she had to do something like that. She was really selling this whole act thing though. He had to give her that. Just then I felt another small hand on my chest. I looked down to see Shadow looking up at me cutely. What was she planning now?

"Dagur?"

That caught him off-guard, she had said his name nice and cute like.

"Yes?"

I watched as she giggled which caught the surround people's attention.

"I was wondering if we could get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

That got another giggle out of her.

"Oh I was thinking we could have a little fun, just you and me? The way a girlfriend and boyfriend has fun at least."

She was rubbing his chest, I felt my breathing getting heavier. She couldn't have just asked that could she? I looked around at the others and the looked just as shocked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now, I mean we have a guest."

"Oh don't worry about me Dagur, your girlfriend there seems to have needs that you need to fill. I won't be leaving for a few days I can always finish telling you my story later."

I looked over at Johann before back at Shadow. She was smiling almost wickedly. I sighed realizing I had to give in.

"Okay Shadow, let's go."

"Great!"

Just then I got the biggest shock of my life. She kissed him right on the lips before getting off him. She took his hand pulling him out of the mead hall. He heard Johann shout from behind.

"Have fun you two!"

*Time Laps*

Shadow had dragged me to the bedroom of my house on this island. I was surprised still and shocked, she didn't really want to do this could she?

I watched as she closed the door and window locking them before pushing me onto the bed. I looked up at her curious now. She smiled at me before forcefully grabbing my tunic and pulling my face to hers. I was expecting another kiss but got,

"Like my plan?"

"What?"

"My plan to get out of there so I can sleep."

"So you don't want to do anything?"

"No! I want to sleep! So move over!"

I moved to my side of the bed letting her slide under the covers. I sighed in relief. Before I too had the feeling of being drained. I took off my armor and helmet before I, myself, got comfortable under the covers. I looked over to Shadow, I could she her outline from the dim light shining through cracks. She was tense and looked to be shivering.

"Shadow, are you cold?"

"I'm fine Dagur..."

"You don't sound fine."

"Maybe because I'm tried but you keep talking."

I lowly growled and grabbed her forcefully pulling her to me.

"Hey!"

"What you still have the key to the window and door, I have to make sure you don't run off in the middle of the night."

I was grinning as she struggled against me. For some reason this felt right to him. Then she just stopped moving, he heard her sigh.

"Fine, have it your way."

I felt her get more comfortable in my grasp. She was in the same position he had woken up to once. I smiled and loosened my grip on her just a bit, letting her relax and sleep take over. Soon she was sleeping peacefully against him. I smiled, it was nice to have her here even if he just wanted to use her powers for his own good. But he knew something more was going on he just didn't know what yet. I looked back to her outline before falling asleep as well.


End file.
